


Breeding Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Older Castiel, Possessive Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, carrier dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had first noticed the beautiful human when he had been soaring through the sky and his curiosity had taken him to the outskirts of a distant village.





	Breeding Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for multiple prompts.

He’d first noticed the beautiful human when he had been soaring through the sky and his curiosity had taken him to the outskirts of a distant village. Castiel changed into his human shape as he moved through the trees to watch the green eyed teenager. He watched and coveted the young carrier for his own. When the opportunity arrived he dropped out of the sky, grabbed onto the pretty human and launched back into the air as he headed towards his den.

It had been months since Castiel had taken Dean and brought the teenager to his den. Months since Castiel had officially claimed his human as his mate and started bringing him precious stones, jewelry and gold.

The human had fought at first but Castiel easily captured the pretty human. It hadn’t taken much to catch, pin and then sheath himself inside the carrier’s cunt before he’d fucked the whimpering human full. He’d vigorously and roughly fucked his precious treasure until the human was a limp mess, whimpering and shuddering, underneath him with a belly swollen with Castiel’s come after hours of mating.

Castiel constantly brought gifts for his new mate and then he started bringing only the finest oils to use to ease the way when they mated since his mate was still growing. It would ease the way until Dean’s body adapted to produce his own lubricant outside of Heats.

On one of his searches, walking among the humans, he stumbled across something called a  _plug_. It was a thick and heavy glass that Castiel brought back to his mate for Dean’s use.

After months of resistance, Castiel making sure to generously fuck his mate each day, Dean proved to be a responsive mate and finally seemed to accept his place as Castiel’s mate. He curled up with Castiel at night for warmth and, finally, he willingly offered up his body when Castiel’s mating urge had him hard and heavy. Of Castiel’s hoard Dean was the most beautiful treasure he possessed and the dragon made sure to tell Dean that every single day. He enjoyed how Dean’s cheeks would flush a dark red and the human couldn’t meet his eyes as Castiel continued to offer him praise.

“Not pretty.” Dean would protest as Castiel dragged him close to nuzzle against him with a pleased rumble escaping. But despite the protests Dean would lean right into the possessive touches. He’d come to rely on them and the warmth that came with Castiel’s body.

Castiel constantly burned hot and it seemed to focus in his chest as he’d press up against Dean in the night. It kept the human warm and had Dean seeking out that heat when Castiel had been gone too long. The cave stayed warm, torches burning bright where Castiel had carved up the walls, while Dean would relax with a book his mate had brought him or doze after an energetic mating. It was during that time that Castiel would go off in search of food or more gems for his hoard and mate.

And today was no different as Castiel’s wide cock moved inside Dean’s tight cunt. He thrust deep with each snap of his powerful hips as his cock slid through the fine oils Dean’s cunt had been slicked with earlier. Without Dean’s natural lubricant it was hard for such a small human to take a cock the size of Castiel’s.

Moans bounced off the cave walls and Castiel shoved his face against the crook of Dean’s neck as he fucked. His hot breath fanned the skin there and a whimper escaped as Dean clenched down around Castiel, pushing into each thrust and sobbing with need.

Months later Dean would have fought, snarled and even begged but now Castiel was able to delight in Dean’s responsiveness and his eagerness.

“So beautiful.” Castiel’s voice was rough and rumbled out as it vibrated against Dean where they were pressed together. “My beautiful mate.” his hips snapped forward quicker as Dean shoved a hand between the two of them to stroke himself to orgasm. Castiel knew it would take awhile before Dean could be able to sit properly after they coupled but it couldn’t hold back when he slid into tight, wet heat.

Dean’s toes curled at the combination of his hand and Castiel’s cock, bumps continually catching on his rim, until Dean came between them with a hoarse cry that urged Castiel on.

Castiel fucked his mate through his orgasm and when his cock jerked inside Dean hot liquid spilled into Dean. He nuzzled against his mate and listened to Dean’s heart calming back down as the human lay there limply with a sated smile on his features. Green eyes hooded as Dean held onto him and shuddered beneath him. “So warm.” he murmured and Castiel purred at the contact. He enjoyed how Dean’s hands seemed to pet down his back and stroked before he pulled away.

His human’s hand darted around until it landed on the plug and Castiel enjoyed the sight of Dean pushing it into himself once Castiel slipped free leaving Dean’s puffy cunt gaping. The dragon loved the knowledge that his seed was safely locked up inside Dean and he couldn’t wait until the day he could breed his mate. He had been able to scent that Dean was a carrier and that the human could provide him with beautiful hatchlings. The dragon was waiting for when he could start breeding his mate.

Humans had very specific mating patterns.

Castiel shifted back so he could clean up the mess on Dean’s belly, rough tongue moving over the skin there, before he gained his feet and stretched. Light blue scales at his sides shimmered lightly when the torches caught them and Dean’s green eyes moved over his form before he was moving towards the animal furs to curl up on.

The blue dragon moved out of the cave, changed to his dragon form, before launching into the sky. He didn’t notice the other dragon nearby who watched him flying away and went into the cave to examine the other dragon’s hoard.

It was a black dragon with fierce teeth, glittering eyes and spikes along his body. The other creature moved through the cave and scented the air to catch the scent of a mating. Slowly the dragon changed his shape and moved further into the cave to look around.

There were piles of treasure, lights flickering off the walls and curled up on a nest of furs lay a pretty human. The boy was sprawled out, completely naked, as he dozed lightly with the heavy scent of a mating clinging to him. Along with that scent was one of health and fertility.

 _A carrier_.

The black dragon stepped closer and stood over the young human as he allowed his grey eyes to take in every single inch. From the freckles, to the little marks from his coupling with the other dragon and then on to a glass plug nestled in his cunt below a dusky colored hole.

A hand reached out and carefully rolled the boy over so he could look at the pretty face, soft lips, smooth expanse of skin and the small cock, now soft, that rested at the juncture of his thighs. The young human’s chest rose and fell softly as the pretty human slept.

This human would make a perfect mate and the black dragon could not smell any pregnancy on this particular human nor was there another dragon around to challenge his new claim. He rolled the human back over and started to work the plug inside out.

When taking another dragon’s mate as their own, or simply breeding it full of hatchlings behind the other dragon’s back, it was best to rid them of the other dragon’s scent and stake a new claim. As the plug came free a mumbled whine escaped the teenager’s mouth and seed started to leak from his puffy cunt as he twisted on the furs muttering.

The dragon growled lowly at the sight, long and thick cock hard, as it moved forward and pushed in. Tight, wet and deliciously warm the human’s cunt spread to accept every inch as he fucked deep with a hard snap.

It had the human jerking, whining at suddenly being fucked full, as the black dragon rumbled in pleasure and started to rapidly fuck himself in and out of the carrier’s sloppy cunt. He could hear the wet sucking sound of his cock plowing through the carrier’s oil and come soaked channel.

As the dragon fucked and fucked, easily holding the human in place when it realized a different dragon was mating it, the sweet scent of an oncoming Heat teased the dragon’s senses.

The scent had instinct rearing its head and the black dragon fucked viciously into the carrier now as his Rut started to set in. Each powerful thrust had him fucking out the mess already emptied inside and finally slamming deep, heavy balls pressed up against the carrier’s soft skin, as it came in thick, hot spurts of come. The black dragon fucked up against the carrier’s cunt, getting every drop deep into that fertile womb, as he held the struggling human down.

“Get off!”

Every protest, threat and pathetic snarl was ignored as the human thrashed.

The black dragon didn’t pull out, keeping itself nestled inside the carrier’s cunt, until he was ready for another round. Teeth sinking into soft skin had the carrier still with a choked whimper while the dragon purred in pleasure and started fucking again.

It was hours of enjoyment, vigorously and roughly fucking the human's cunt, followed as the black dragon kept a fraction of its attention listening for when the other dragon might come back. It had noticed the dragon leaving for the better part of the day, the longest being ten hours, and knew he’d have many hours to breed the now whimpering carrier before the threat of the other dragon returned.

The carrier had been dragged up to rest on his knees, knees that were spread obscenely wide to keep the carrier in a submissive position, as the black dragon kept up a continuous pace. Now the carrier’s belly was round, swollen with _his_ seed, and the scent of the other dragon was long gone.

New bites marked the back of the carrier’s neck, new claw marks marred the skin of the carrier’s sides and thighs, as the black dragon added another thick load of come to the carrier’s already full insides.

Beneath him the carrier shoved back, whimpering and sobbing for more, as the black dragon grunted in pleasure. He could feel how the carrier’s inner walls flexed around the thick, hard flesh of his cock and luxuriated in the pleasure of it.

The once bright sky outside, when the sun had barely started to light the sky, had gone dark and the scent of heavy breeding filled the den.

Pleasure, smug satisfaction and enjoyment filled the black dragon. He relished being balls deep in the carrier, breeding and fucking, as he waited for his cock to harden for another round. The scent of Heat always helped to trigger a Rut and increase the chances of conception.

But before the dragon could start fucking the carrier again a burst of violent noise caught his attention. The blue dragon stood in the cave once more and fury burned in his deep blue eyes. Fire lit the air and the dragon shifted into a stance filled with violent intent.

Dean startled at the sound, Heat hazy mind having a moment of clarity, as he realized that a completely different dragon was buried balls deep inside of him. The same dragon he’d tried fighting off earlier and had failed as his Heat overwhelmed him. He started to struggle violently as he called out for Castiel. The calls only fueled the blue dragon and the black one quickly gained his feet, enormous cock slipping free, before releasing a burst of his own flame. It was a challenge and Castiel’s whole form radiated his pure fury.

* * *

The two dragons fought in the air. Fire bursting out and claws slashing across scales. Their roars echoed through the sky and Dean stared up from the mouth of the cave as he watched them battle. Wrapped around him was one of the furs Castiel had brought him and Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His cunt was plugged with one of the larger plugs and his belly hung heavy with hours of mating.

The thought of what had happened to him while Castiel had been away on what Dean was sure was a hunt for food terrified him. He could be bred. It was entirely possible the black dragon had bred him with multiple hatchlings.

More flames burst through the air and the sound that escaped Castiel before he launched himself at the black dragon had Dean shuddering. It was vicious and Dean didn’t need to be a dragon to understand. Castiel was furious and he wasn’t going to lose this fight.

It went on until the other dragon was bleeding violently and his wings were barely holding him in the air. That was when the challenging dragon flew off and Dean felt his legs shaking. He felt too hot and shaky, his Heat overwhelming him again, as Castiel watched the other dragon leave before he was heading back to Dean.

The instant his feet hit the edge of the cave, after Dean had backed up on shaky legs, he transformed into his human shape and dragged Dean close to press against his mate. “I’m sorry.” his hands clutched at Dean and the human shook slightly as he clutched back. The fur hit the floor and Dean didn’t care about his lack of cover because he was burning up.

His large come swollen belly was the only evidence that Castiel needed to know the black dragon had mated Dean for hours upon hours of nonstop breeding.

“Are you ok?” Dean managed as he pulled back and looked over the dragon in front of him. Castiel had multiple cuts on him, some over the light scales at Castiel’s sides, while others were on the dragon’s back. He lightly touched them, could feel the burn under Castiel’s skin, before he felt the slight bite of clawed fingers at his own sides.

A small part of Dean, the one that had gone silent months ago, was pleased with the sight of the pain but the other part, the one that had seemed to take over, worried.

Castiel’s eyes had gone dark and the dragon was scenting the air around him. He slowly stepped closer and Dean moaned softly when he felt that warm face press against his neck where Castiel breathed him in.

He could still remember how good it had felt when the other dragon had fucked and fucked and fucked him once his Heat started up. Despite the thick plug his cunt felt empty and aching to be filled properly.

“Your Heat.” Castiel was rumbling in his chest, it was almost a kind of purring sound that shook Dean slightly, as the dragon collected Dean’s fur before leading his mate back into the cave. “I have been waiting.” it was mostly said to himself and Dean blinked as his mind seemed to unfocus before focusing.

He was more than sure that Castiel’s possessive tendency was going to do everything to fuck the other dragon’s seed out and he wouldn’t stop until Dean’s Heat finished.

“Feel fuzzy.” Dean mumbled and Castiel made another sound as he guided his mate further into his den. He laid Dean out on one of the soft pallets he’d made and nuzzled against the slightly whining teenager. “And hot.”

The same horrible way he’d felt in the middle of that other dragon fucking him.

“When I took you I could tell you were a carrier, that you were a good mate to carry my hatchlings, and now you’re ready for breeding.” he moved his hands down Dean’s sides again. Castiel could feel the green eyed human shuddering. His tongue moved over Dean’s neck and he felt the human gripping him.

Rage still burned hotly inside of him at the sight of Dean’s flat belly swollen obscenely with another dragon’s seed, the scent of it saturating Dean and clinging to _his mate’s_ skin, as the plug in Dean’s cunt kept it inside.

He’d need to fuck that mess out and fill Dean with _his seed_ in the hopes that the other dragon had not managed to breed Dean with any hatchlings. It was, unfortunately, entirely possible that a few of the hatchlings Dean birthed would be another dragon’s and not Castiel’s. He tried not to think about it.

“Castiel.” Dean’s voice was rough and his cheeks were flushing. “Please I need—” he cut himself off as Castiel shifted between his legs. “Wait—” he reached down to pull the plug free, checking his puffy cunt, to make sure he wasn’t damaged and felt something slick other than his oils or the other dragon’s come. It felt different and he blinked before looking up at Castiel.

He could feel Castiel shifting his legs open, saw the way the dragon ignored the mess leaking out of Dean’s now empty cunt, as Dean moved when he felt the press of Castiel’s wide cock at his entrance. It sank right inside him and he whimpered at the feeling.

His fingers wrapped around Castiel as he clutched at the dragon and felt Castiel start up his powerful thrusts. Warmth crackled the air between them. Castiel shoved his face against Dean’s neck and licked the skin there as his hips moved forward at a rapid pace.

The faster Castiel moved the louder Dean’s moans echoed through their den. As Castiel kept moving Dean could only hear the filthy, wet the sounds of them fucking. The bumps on Castiel’s cock were catching on Dean’s tender cunt and Dean gripped his small cock as he touched himself. His mouth dropped open at the sensations.

Castiel could feel Dean tightening as his orgasm overcame him.

The human’s mouth went slack as he still clutched at Castiel and the dragon buried himself deep as he came with a groan. He rolled his hips forward lazily as he finished and carefully pulled out before looking around for Dean’s plug.

After hours of use Castiel was sure Dean’s insides were tender and aching. His mate needed some rest and when Dean started begging for him again he’d slip back inside.

Dean allowed himself to be shifted and took the plug before working it inside as a yawn escaped him. He was exhausted from so many hours of fucking and now that the urgent need inside him had calmed he wanted to go back to sleep.

He could hear Castiel moving about as he drifted off and when Dean woke up he realized that Castiel had draped jewelry over him before covering him up with furs.

Blue eyes were blazing with possession when Dean shifted and stared at the dragon standing over him as a needy whimper escaped. It was a foreign sensation to have such a violent urge calling from inside him, the same that had him fucking himself back on the other dragon’s cock, but Dean knew that Castiel would take care of him. He knew this dragon knew what was happening and Castiel could take away the heat.

It was two days of mating, far too short for the other dragon to have not bred him, with Castiel taking care of Dean before his Heat lessened to the point that Dean could function normally once more.

And a few days later Castiel took him flying, cutting through the sky and dropping down so Dean could move freely on the shore. The sound of the waves crashing and the sight of them washing over Dean’s feet as the human grinned brightly in the sun had some of the rage from before lessening.

He knew, he _knew_ , the other dragon had succeeded. Dean’s Heat should have been five days but an early breeding had shortened it to two. Castiel fixed his eyes on Dean as the human sunk into the water with a sigh of bliss as he breathed in the scent filling his senses.

Dean’s scent carried on the wind and Castiel caught the sweetening of it that signaled his mate would be expecting his first hatchlings. Castiel changed back into his human shape and in seconds Dean found himself being pushed into the sand as Castiel pressed against him.

He would need to be more careful each breeding Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of a couple of prompts (initially it was two but during editing I weaved a third prompt in there because it fit), edited and fixed up. I don't think I've posted Dragon!Cas with Human!Dean on here so I figured I might change it up. Who doesn't love a little creature/human? Spoiler: The other dragon really, really succeeded in breeding Dean with fledglings. Guess Cas is going to need to be more careful, huh?
> 
> I figure...dragons, why not? Hope some of you liked this one!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
